


Hey Darcy

by megreadsthings



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megreadsthings/pseuds/megreadsthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hey Lizzie. Since there were also tweets to Darcy, we had to know what happened when he saw them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Darcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rammi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammi/gifts).



> So here it is, as requested/suggested/not protested. The day after the Hey Lizzie tweets, there were (naturally) Hey Darcy tweets (http://storify.com/oliviadurands/hey-darcy/). So, since I wrote the Hey Lizzie fic, it only seemed right that I did this too. It's official. This fandom has robbed me of the last of my sanity. Oh my.

William Darcy was not accustomed to sleeping in. Usually, he was an early riser, chasing the sunrise around San Francisco’s unforgiving hills on his morning bike rides before donning his shirt and tie and arriving in his office by 8.30 sharp. Then again, William Darcy was not accustomed to spending his nights discovering the secret sensitivities of Lizzie Bennet’s body. In the days since their relationship began, they had not spent a single night apart and not once had they left the bed before 11am. This morning, however, was different. When William awoke, he reached over to pull Lizzie towards him, only to be met with empty sheets. He sat up, heart picking up speed. Just then his phone started buzzing in the pocket of the pants he had left on the floor last night.

He retrieved it quickly to see a text message from Lizzie: **Hey sleepyhead! Making pancakes in the kitchen, feel free to join me any time.**

Quickly followed by another: **Oh yeah, clothing optional.**

Grinning, he moved to put the phone down when he noticed he had several twitter notifications. _Odd,_ he thought. It wasn’t often that people sent him anything on twitter, other than his sister. He opened the app and began to read.

 _Oh dear lord._ It seemed the group of viewers who had been tweeting Lizzie yesterday had decided to give him the same treatment. He should have been prepared for this.

 _Scratches on your back? Carpet burn?_ It was as if they somehow knew. Perhaps he and Lizzie should have been more subtle in their appearances together on her videos. Then again, that would have required a saint-like level of self control that he simply didn’t possess in her presence.

 _Did you get your groove thing on?_ He smirked. That was a line he was yet to tease Lizzie with but he had a feeling she wouldn’t be allowed to forget it for quite some time.

 _Have you been illuminated about the other points of Lizzie?_ At this point, just the thought of all the “illumination” he had received where Lizzie was concerned just made him shudder in delight and anticipation from the knowledge that there was yet more to come.

 _How comfy are the walls?_ He felt that question was more for Lizzie to answer, but still, how did they _know_?

 _Better Living with Lizzie and Little Lizzie? Does Lizzie bite? OH GOD._ William bit the insides of his cheeks as he recalled the way Lizzie had used her teeth last night. It was almost getting scary how well these people knew her.

 _Did you like that nothing was well-ordered last night?_ If it meant a lifetime of nights like that, he would gladly put up with chaos every day. And it had been chaos, of the best kind.

_Did you keep the bowtie on?_

_Did you show her your care package?_

_Can Lizzie do a spread eagle?_

Before Lizzie, he would have been appalled. Before Lizzie, he would have recoiled in horror at their words and vowed never to go near twitter again. But before Lizzie, he hadn’t had Lizzie. He wouldn’t be getting these messages if it wasn’t for her, and so he had to be grateful. If strangers dropping not-so-subtle reminders about his suddenly fantastic sex life was going to be the worst part of being with her, he had no doubt he could cope. Besides, he would most likely be thinking the same things anyway, with or without their help. He also appreciated that they cared enough to send him a picture of a cake reading “Congrats On The Sex”.

He kept reading, trying hard not to laugh as they referenced Lizzie’s videos. _Mancake, Whack-A-Mole, all about the drama._ How were they so good at this?

As he reached the end of the thread, the faint smell of pancakes beckoned him toward the kitchen. He walked through the door to see Lizzie, in her underwear and an apron, dancing to the radio and flipping pancakes on the griddle. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her round the waist. She squealed.

“Good morning, Elizabeth.”

“Morning. You took your time.”  
“I was doing some interesting reading. Did you know, we have six hours until I must leave for the airport, and apparently still a lot of fan servicing to do.”

“They got to you too?” She turns in his arms. He nods.

“They did. It was… an experience.”

“What did they say?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Turning off the griddle, he picks her up and carries her to perch on a clear counter space, stepping between her legs. With his lips at her neck, he whispered, “I do have one question, though.”

“What?” Her voice was getting breathy. He paused, and grinned.

“Do you think my man banana is super slammin’?”

Her hysterical laughter was swallowed in a scorching kiss.


End file.
